


Feigning Indifference

by pukingmama



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingmama/pseuds/pukingmama
Summary: Thor’s playful smile was at odds with his dark pupils, crimson flush and sweat soaked temples.“What…are you doing down there?” Thor managed between ragged breaths, each thrust of Loki’s hips interrupting his attempts to speak. “Come here…and kiss me…when you take me. Where are…your manners…little brother?”





	Feigning Indifference

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is Post-Ragnarok with the assumption that there is a little time between the end of the movie and the post-credits scene. Bottom Thor because...yes...and Loki finding it difficult to express 'feelings'.

Loki lay in his casual robes upon the cabin bed on his stomach, absently flicking through a book bound in a neon green sleeve. Garish.  
It was not unusual for him to be in Thor’s quarters, idly passing the time between meetings. He was in attendance when his brother addressed his people, but as soon as it came to more informal matters…social matters, he would slink away to this quieter, more solitary environment. 

He was unsure exactly how much time had passed since they had first boarded, but without the freedom to go where he pleased and do what he wanted, he grew very bored, very quickly. He was glad when his brother would finally return to alleviate the tedium; sometimes recounting stories of his day with infectious enthusiasm, sometimes dispelling his fears with his unwavering optimism, sometimes simply gathering him up in his muscular arms and fucking him until he was incoherent. His cock twitched at the thought. He couldn’t deny that it was good to have that big oaf, muscle his way back into his life and into his bed.

Of course, he wouldn’t tell Thor that he thought about these things. Thor would never catch him running his fingers over his discarded armour or inhaling his musky scent on the pillows, as he was right now, as he did when Thor used to leave Loki in bed to sleep while he attended his morning sparring sessions. Loki often had to sneak out afterwards; he was forever creeping about to keep their secret. Thor had almost cried laughing when Loki had once transformed himself into a rather nonplussed looking goat, a split second before someone caught them together in the stables. He smiled at the thought.

 

He heard Thor before he saw him; that booming laughter was unmistakable. What an annoyance, what a relief. The sound of footsteps grew louder, as did the babble of conversation. Loki abruptly tore his head from the pillow, cleared his throat and resumed his position.

The door whirred open. Without looking inside the room, Thor continued to speak with one of the soldiers before turning, the grin on his face widening when he saw Loki.

“Loki.” He beamed. “You’re here!”

“Where else would I be?” Loki drawled without taking his eyes from the book.

“Off somewhere, causing mischief. I heard the cook awoke to a room full of live chickens this morning. The poor man is terrified that the poultry have taken their revenge. You’ll make them disappear before we lose our finest soup maker to the same madness as the maid, won’t you?” 

At that, Loki raised his eyes, smirking, glad to see that his efforts had not gone unnoticed. “Perhaps within the hour, then again, perhaps not.”

The soldier looked to Loki, then to Thor, then to Loki.

“Hello.” Loki singsonged, waving his fingers lightly at the soldier, a carefree smile on his lips, knowing very well, the discomfort he could incite. The soldier gave a reluctant bow and turned to face Thor, nodding.

“We’ll speak again soon.” Thor said, giving the man a rough slap on the back and ushering him out, before closing and locking the door behind him with a touch of buttons on a keypad that Loki had memorised on their first night. 

Thor yawned loudly and stretched, cricking his neck, before removing his boots and armour, depositing them in the corner.

“Long day?” Loki asked, continuing to flick through the book, withstanding the temptation to look Thor in the eye and giving him the satisfaction of his interest.

“It would have been shorter with you by my side.” Thor replied quietly, sitting beside Loki on the bed and giving his slim calf a gentle squeeze. “Instead,” He said, his voice loud and brash once more. “I have been cast aside in favour of…” He grabbed the book, turning it around in his hands, exaggerated confusion on his face, as though he’d never seen one before. “…What is this…this thing that denies me my brother’s undivided attention?”  
Loki snatched the book from Thor, not because he wanted it back, but simply because he didn’t like people thinking that they could take his things.

“It’s a Sakaarian recipe book.” Loki replied, trying to sound confident, despite how laughably feeble it sounded as a substitute for Thor’s company.

Thor smiled broadly, crawled onto the bed and moved to settle himself on top of Loki’s back. He tried to rest his weight on his elbows so as not to crush him, though he still heard an ‘oof’ from below at the sudden pressure. Loki didn’t complain though, he was long since used to that hulking mass atop him. Thor adjusted himself until he was comfortable, casually letting his feet brush the pads of Loki’s. 

“Anything I’ve heard of?” 

“Surely Brother, you have sampled the fine delicacy that is…Gooble Stew, have you not?” Loki asked, after flipping to a page at random.

“What’s a Gooble?” 

“I have no idea.”

Thor grinned. “So, are you to prepare me a feast then?” He questioned, prodding Loki in the back childishly. “Take the place of our indisposed cook?” 

Loki flicked his hand in the air to signal his annoyance at the incessant poking, until it stopped. “With the rations on this ship? I don’t think so. I doubt your appetite will be sated for quite some time.”

Thor smiled into Loki’s hair, the familiarity of his body beneath him, the smell of him, the sound of his voice, all warming him…in more ways than one. He nudged his hips forward so that Loki would be unable to ignore the press of his thick cock against the crevice of his backside, clarifying his intentions. He dropped his head down as he spoke, voice rumbling low in Loki’s ear.

“Perhaps you could sate another of my appetites then.”

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed, turning his head to the side and up to meet Thor’s gaze.

“Really Thor?” 

Thor quirked his eyebrows mischievously. Their lovemaking had become a regular part of their time together again, yet Thor tried to approach it without the force that he may once have displayed, fearful of the moment that Loki would decide he was no longer interested in their intimacy. He was prepared to lower his expectations if it would keep Loki from rejecting him.

“Why don’t we start with a kiss, hmm?” He said, still smiling, his eye roaming over Loki’s features, searching for any indication of what his complicated little brother was thinking. Loki simply raised an eyebrow. “Come now Loki, a kiss for your king?” Loki scowled. “A kiss for your lover?” Loki rolled his eyes. “…a kiss for your big brother?” Loki paused.

He observed Thor, saw the need for acceptance in that bright blue eye of his. Thor was worried, Loki considered, he was compromising…bargaining, even. Loki knew how to bargain. Start low.

He tilted his head and gave Thor a quick, chaste kiss on a bearded cheek and went back to reading his book.

Loki was making fun of his offer, thought Thor. No, not just that. He was playing a game in which he knew he had the upper hand. Loki was expecting to be wooed and even then, there was no guarantee that he would give either of them what they wanted. He would do so out of spite if he felt like it. Nevertheless, nothing would be gained from refusing to play, so he would counter his offer.

Thor slipped his hand under Loki as best he could, creating just enough room to grasp him through his trousers and knead. He liked to get to his brother while he was still a little soft so that he could feel him fill out in his palm, knowing that it was him that made him hard. This time, unfortunately, within seconds of his mission, he was shooed away.

“Ah-ta-ta.” Loki said, shaking his head and taking him by the wrist, pulling his hand from beneath him. “Don’t assume that I am here for your pleasure, Brother.” 

“Well, after abandoning me for your books, I doubt you’re here for the conversation.”

“Oh, don’t be so over-dramatic.” Loki replied, somewhat hypocritically, considering his penchant for theatrics. He twisted around and settled on his elbows, so that he was facing Thor. How many times had he looked up to the same sight throughout the centuries? How many times had his heart skipped a beat from the carefree smile directed at him, the one that broke his defences and left him weak and wanting? …Ugh, how sentimental. “I’m here because your room is the biggest on the ship, and your bed, the most comfortable.”

Thor nudged him and spoke quietly, a small smirk playing on his lips. “I think you’re lying.”

“It has been known.”

“I think…” Thor continued, as he smoothed his hand down Loki’s chest, squeezing gently on his waist. “…That you’ve been waiting here for me. That you’ve been laying here thinking about all of the things I might do to you when I returned.” Thor added with a wink.

Loki didn’t like it when Thor made assumptions about his thoughts, regardless of whether they were true or not. “In all honesty Thor…” and he knew whenever he began a sentence this way, he was undoubtedly lying. “…and as much as I appreciate your fervour in such carnal matters, our recent activities have left me sore and exhausted. I simply don’t have the energy to meet your brutal pace.”

Loki knew that Thor wouldn’t leave it at that. He worded it specifically to target his brother’s vulnerabilities without denying himself his end goal. In response, he knew that Thor would try to prove him wrong. Perhaps Thor would fuck him slowly and sweetly, reminding him what a tender lover he could be. Perhaps, depending on his concern, Thor would merely suckle on his cock until Loki came down his throat, greedily swallow his seed and expect nothing in return. Maybe he would then wait until he thought Loki was asleep before roughly, desperately bringing himself to completion. Such was Thor’s worry of having his advances rebuffed. The thought made Loki smile inwardly, especially the idea of listening to the wet slapping sounds of his brother relieving himself in the darkness... He shouldn’t exploit such a weakness, of course, but he was nothing if not opportunistic. 

Thor eyed him carefully, wondering if there was any truth to his words, if he was indeed the brute Loki made him out to be. They had shared many tender moments throughout the years, from languid morning sex, full of caresses and feather-light kisses, to their drawn out evening sessions when they had the time to tease and play. Even when it was rough, it was often instigated by Loki himself…though not always, he thought, a little shame rising to the surface.

Thor leaned down and kissed Loki on the forehead. “Even if…” Then kissed him on the tip of his nose. “…I promise…” Then kissed him on the lips “…to be gentle with you?”

Loki sighed. He didn’t know how much longer he could feign indifference, not when Thor looked at him with that hopeful blue eye of his and certainly not when the bulge in his britches gave him away so easily. How frustrating it was that his body reacted to Thor’s touch and voice as though it were conditioned to do so.

“I suppose I could be persuaded.” He responded nonchalantly, looking down at his nails.

Thor smiled and rutted slowly against Loki, unashamed of his own hardness, but a little surprised to find that Loki was equally as aroused, despite his apparent disinterest. 

“It doesn’t seem as though you need too much persuasion.” Thor noted with a light chuckle. Perhaps too bold a tease for such a delicate situation. 

A blush rose on Loki’s cheeks, but he said nothing. 

Thor undid the tie around Loki’s robe and parted the fabric to each side as though he were unwrapping a fragile gift, before slipping his hands underneath, feeling the body heat rise from the thin cotton under-shirt. He hiked up the material to Loki’s chin to expose his milky white skin, unable to stop himself from pressing his wide thumbs into the little pink nubs on his chest that hardened under his touch.

Loki exhaled steadily as the calloused digits rubbed slowly but firmly into his nipples; a massage of sorts, in the gentlest way Thor knew. Thor then cupped the skin surrounding them, leaning down to suck the little peaks through full lips. Even with his careful ministrations, there was a hunger to his suckling, both in the needy, slurping sounds and the rhythmic jaw movements, that made Loki think that his brother was trying to coax milk out of him. The thought both embarrassed and aroused him. Only his brother was capable of doing both so effortlessly. Of course he was.  
He reached a hand out to stroke the short hair at the nape of Thor’s neck and looked down at him, unaware of the fondness that crept across his features, his mouth pulling into a somewhat sheepish, tight-lipped smile, the arches of his eyebrows softening with affection.  
When Thor looked up, nipple still between lips, he suddenly felt his heart ache from the expression on Loki’s face; reverent, honest, loving. It reminded him of when they were young, when that look was frequent and under-appreciated. His little brother had changed, considered Thor, but he was still there; he had never really gone.

He surged forward at that, taking Loki’s head in his hands and crushing their lips together harshly.  
That wasn’t part of the deal. Loki pulled back sharply in warning, but once Thor had clearly registered his transgression, an unspoken apology upon his face, Loki moved back in for a softer kiss, lifting Thor’s head by the chin and tilting it to slot perfectly with his own.  
The acceptance was enough for Thor and the quiet intimacy of their shared kiss gave him a moment to remember his objective. He took his lips from Loki’s and mouthed his way back down the lean chest to the tented fabric at his crotch. He rubbed a large hand across the bulge, gripping at it lightly between caresses. 

Loki’s breath hitched at the contact. He watched through lidded eyes as Thor carefully pulled at the lacing to his britches and inched them down, nuzzling into his thick dark pubic hair as he went, inhaling him. Then finally, Thor freed Loki’s cock from its leather confines, letting it bob and twitch obscenely in front of his face, as he drank in the sight. Loki watched on, appreciating the heavy stare upon his erection. He may not be as big as Thor, but he had ‘quite the beautiful cock’ as his brother often reminded him.

“I hope you don’t plan on simply looking at it.” He said after several moments of inactivity.

Thor smiled up at him lazily. “I could, you know.” 

“Please don’t.” Loki stated flatly.

Without breaking eye-contact, Thor lowered his mouth to the head of Loki’s cock and lapped deeply into the slit, drinking up the pre-come that wept from there.  
Loki moaned as he exhaled, unable to stifle the sound, nor stop the fluid from pooling again where it had been swept away. 

“Don’t worry Loki, I’ll take very good care of you.” 

“I know you will, you wouldn’t dare do otherwise tonight.” Loki smirked, but it wasn’t without playfulness and Thor knew it, though the threat still bothered him.

Thor sucked on the shiny pink head of Loki’s cock, letting his spit run down the sides, enough to slick the way for every extra inch he took down, until his lips met with the hairs at the base of Loki’s dick. The soft groan from above spurred him on and he began to move on it rhythmically, taking it all in when he could, relishing the ‘mmm’s’ and ‘ahh’s’ that fell from Loki’s lips every time he succeeded. He removed his mouth with a wet smack, saliva and pre-come glistening on his grin and in his beard. Loki smiled.

Thor tugged lightly at Loki’s britches, motioning for him to remove them while he took off his own clothes.

After Loki reluctantly undressed himself, he scooted back to the top of the bed in time to see Thor undo and discard his own leathers. No matter how many times he had seen Thor’s cock, he was still mesmerised by it; its sheer size making him bite his lip, all too aware of the breathtaking damage it could do.

Thor noted the flush on him and followed his stare downward to his own cock. His brother always did like to look, he thought with smile. He reached for the vial of lavender oil that Loki kept in Thor’s quarters. The same oil that Loki ran through his hair in the mornings. When he uncorked it, it smelled of Loki.

He drizzled some into his palm and sat back to rest on one arm at the bottom of the bed, before taking his weighty dick in hand and lazily stroking up and down it, so that his hardness glistened.

Loki observed with interest.

“A show? For me?” He asked, finally addressing the display.

“Do you like it?” Thor breathed, smiling, before moving his hand down to pull gently at the skin between his balls.

Loki was unable to look away. “It’s…not an…unwelcome distraction.” He managed, still leering, at which Thor chuckled. 

Loki let out a shaky breath and touched himself while he watched, taking in the image of one meaty hand tugging at his equally meaty cock while the other massaged his heavy balls, and between them, and behind them…and…  
Loki blushed furiously as he realised that Thor was teasing his own hole with a wet finger, pressing it against that hot, dark little place between his cheeks. Thor hardly ever pleasured himself in this way.  
His own hand stilled as he gawked silently.

Thor grunted as he pushed a thick finger inside himself, only to partially remove it so that he could press it in a little deeper the next time. He cupped his sack in his other palm and pulled upward, to make sure that Loki got the best view. Attempting to catch Loki’s eye, he looked up, but Loki was transfixed on the finger moving in and out of Thor’s asshole, his mouth hanging slightly open in wonder. It would have been comical, Thor mused, had the attention he was receiving not been so gratifying.  
Emboldened, he added a second finger with a groan, tipping his head back and breathing through his mouth. He didn’t do this often, it was a little uncomfortable, but the look on Loki’s face was worth it. He turned and scissored his fingers inside himself, his face no doubt flushed, before he removed them with an ‘uh’.

Finally snapping back to reality, Loki regarded Thor with a look of disbelief.

“You have, for once, rendered me speechless, Brother.”

Thor chuckled as he poured more oil into his hand, this time running it up and down the hard length of Loki’s cock, appreciating the sigh of contentment he was rewarded with. He added a second hand, massaging its entirety with intermittent rotations that made Loki keen loudly, before bringing his mouth down to suckle on him for maximum sensory impact.

Loki grasped at the sheets and laughed weakly. “I’ve enjoyed this more… ‘accommodating Thor’, but I won’t last much longer at this rate.”

“You’ll have to, I’m not finished.”

And there it was. His brother would get his after all. For all his guilt and need, Thor would still fuck him into the mattress. Well, it was an inevitability and despite his complaints, Loki didn’t mean any of them with sincerity. He just wanted Thor to feel bad enough to justify his fears.  
He had succeeded and it was fun. 

He spread his legs for his brother and with a resigned but happy sigh, brought their mouths together for a kiss, wincing slightly at the feeling of a damp beard rubbing into his face like a wet dog.  
Loki yelped as Thor suddenly pushed his legs back together and down onto the bed as he crawled on top of him. What new madness was this…?

Thor grasped Loki’s cock, crouched over him, reached behind himself and parted his cheeks, never losing eye-contact.

“Thor? What are you do-?” He stopped abruptly when the pieces started to come together, before managing a nervous laugh. “Surely you don’t mean to-” 

But before he could finish, Thor lowered himself onto the blunt head of Loki’s cock. They both groaned in tandem at the sensation; Loki floored by the sudden feeling of scorching flesh enveloping him, Thor by the intensity of being breached by his brother for the first time in years.  
He placed the flats of his hands on Loki’s chest, shaking slightly as he pushed down. Loki gasped and gripped Thor’s biceps tightly, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Thor clenched around him. 

Thor still had an inch to go before he was fully seated, but didn’t know that he could take it. Loki was bigger than his slight frame suggested, plus, he hadn’t done this in a while. He stilled, readying himself, but before he was fully prepared, Loki thrust up the remainder of the way with a groan, ripping a growl from Thor’s lungs.

He pushed Loki back onto the bed.

“And you think to chide me for my brutality?”

Loki shrugged. “You’ve done worse.”

He probably had, so Thor thought it best not to argue. He rose half way up and pushed back down with ferocity to prove a point; to himself or to Loki, he did not know, but when Loki’s brow furrowed as he slapped down against him, he felt like he had won. He began to roll his hips, acutely aware of the sensation of Loki’s cock moving against his inner walls, he could swear that it was growing bigger and harder inside him.

Loki felt breathless, being inside his brother, his proud, masculine brother. Nobody would have expected it. What would his people think of their king, knowing that he was presently stuffed full of his little brother’s cock? He wouldn’t tell of course, he had kept their secret for years, but the thought still made him a little smug as he panted under Thor. 

As if seeing his thoughts dancing behind his eyes, Thor bent down and grabbed him by the back of the neck. “This…is only…for you.” he whispered into his mouth as he ground down onto him, both a warning and an admission. He sat upright, a steady hand on Loki’s belly and rocked slowly but deeply on him as he stared into green eyes. 

Then, without warning, he hauled himself off Loki’s cock, lay down on his back, stuffing a pillow under himself and, with the curling of an open palm, beckoned Loki on top of him.

Loki stared wide-eyed. He rose from the bed and moved atop Thor as though hypnotised.  
Thor rarely saw this stunned expression on Loki’s face and couldn’t help but grin, watching him through sweat drenched lashes. He threw a muscular calf around Loki’s lower back and dragged him down.

Loki froze in place, searching Thor’s eye until he followed it downward to Thor’s entrance, held open by strong fingers, now leaking oil and his own pre-come onto the sheets. He gulped at the sight and at the immodest invitation.

He moved between Thor’s thighs, lining himself up against that wet hole, and slowly pushed, watching in awe as his cock was swallowed up. He moaned at the renewed pressure, while Thor gently hissed. It was one thing watch Thor sink onto his length, it was another thing to watch his curved cock slip in and out up close, pulling on the puckered flesh at his own command.  
So entranced was he, by the vision before him, that he didn’t notice Thor calling his name. 

He raised his head half dazed.

Thor’s playful smile was at odds with his dark pupils, crimson flush and sweat soaked temples. “What…are you doing down there?” Thor managed between ragged breaths, each thrust of Loki’s hips interrupting his attempts to speak. “Come here…and kiss me…when you take me. Where are…your manners…little brother?” 

Loki moved up and grabbed Thor by the jaw, plunging his tongue into his mouth. The movement bent Thor further at the waist, changing their position to one that pushed Loki deeper. 

Thor roared against his mouth. 

He should have recognised the response to the nudge at Thor’s prostate, but for a second Loki thought he had somehow broken him, until he felt large hands grab at his buttocks and pull him back for an identical thrust. There it was. Right there…

Loki picked up the pace, hitting that spot over and over until Thor whined beneath him, grasping at his neck and pulling at his hair. He knew Thor was on the brink of climax when he started to clench his jaw and snarl through gritted teeth.

He began tugging at Thor’s achingly engorged dick in time to the dirty sounds of their sex, roughly grasping at his sheared hair.

Thor bore his eyes into Loki’s. “Tell me you want me.”

“You know I do.”

“Tell me.”

“Really? Right now?”

“Yes.”

Loki stared at the filthy wonder before him; that sweat-sheened, thick-cocked, sapphire-eyed, wonderful, aweful, savage, gentle, perfect and perfectly frustrating creature of a brother. Gods he had missed him.

“I want you Thor, I’ll always want you.” 

And despite all the dirty things Loki had said to him in the past to bring him to orgasm, this admission was somehow the most powerful.

“Loki…” Thor whispered as he came, thick streams of milky semen hitting his stomach, drizzling around the musculature of his abdomen and trickling into his belly button. Loki fucked him through it, taken in by the blissful look of pain and pleasure on his brother’s face.

What a sight to behold.

“I’m going to…” Loki choked out.

He attempted to pull himself out of Thor, so that he could come on him, but Thor yanked him back inside as soon as he realised what he was doing.

“No-no-no, don’t you dare.” Thor boomed. “I didn’t do this so that you could spend yourself on my sheets. You’ll spill inside me or not at all.”

Loki whined, but knew there was nothing he could do. He picked up the pace, thrusting with frenzied abandon, chasing his climax.

Thor pulled him close and brought their foreheads together, his stare intense.

“Fill me.” He breathed.

And Loki did. 

A split second after hearing a low moan from above, Thor felt warm come rush into him in and cover his insides. 

Loki looked gorgeous when he came.

“That’s it…” He murmured reassuringly, large hands on Loki’s hips, guiding him in and out while he pushed his thumbs into his belly as though it might extract more ejaculate from him.

His brother fucked his come so deeply inside him that he would, no doubt, feel it trickling down his leg in the morning. That must happen to Loki often, he thought with both guilt and pride.

Loki thrust a few more times for good measure until he was quite sure that Thor had milked every last drop out of him. He rested his forehead back down onto Thor’s as they panted against each other, smiling at the thrill of it all.

Loki spoke first, still trying to catch his breath. “Well that was…unexpected.”

“I’m glad I can still surprise you after all these years.”

“You can indeed.” Loki removed his, now soft cock, from Thor with a groan. Thor matched it.

He pulled Loki to his chest, entangling their legs and pressing a kiss into his hair, before sighing deeply.

He wanted to tell Loki that he loved him and that he had missed him. Instead he asked: “Are we even?”

Loki looked up at Thor, wanting to tell him that he loved him and that he had missed him.  
Instead he replied: “For now.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, realistically I could have gotten to the porn waaaay sooner than I did. I just like a bit of banter before my sex. I also wanted Thor to be worried about losing Loki again, but do apologise if his fear of rejection seemed a bit OOC. In my mind they've been having sex for centuries, but everything got a bit hairy after the first Thor movie, so now they're kind of hmmm.....rekindling their romantic relationship? Romantic is too strong a word for Loki....but he does love him really.
> 
> I also realised, as I re-read this before posting, Loki says "I'll always want you." Then I had this image of Loki crashing through a wall naked...*sings* "I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BAAAAAAALLLL." *sings*
> 
> so...you know...sorry for that


End file.
